emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Mill Cottage
Emmerdale Mill (known locally as Mill Cottage or The Mill; previously the Millhouse) is a house is Emmerdale, located near the end of Main Street. The house has been converted into two flats, with Aaron Dingle, Liv Flaherty and Robert Sugden taking up residency in the first flat, whilst the second flat is currently empty. Biography Backstory: Millhouse looks up at the old Millhouse in 1972]] Upon his return to Beckindale in 1972, Jack Sugden showed an interest in the abandoned Millhouse. His mother, Annie told him that the property is theirs but it would cost too much money to put right and that it can't be demolished as there is a preservation order on it. Annie claims that for her, his father and his grandfather's lifespan no-one has ever lived in the building. Jack lived there for a few months and even had Trash, David Reece and Penny Golightly as guests. Trash fatally fell from a window in February 1973. David and Gwen left in mid 1973, then Penny a few days later, leaving Jack living alone at the mill again. Jack left Beckindale later on in 1973. The mill house remained empty after this. Even when Jack moved back to Beckindale for good in 1980, he never lived in the Mill. From 1973 to 1986 the mill remained derelict and abandoned. 1986-2016: Renovation In October 1986, builder Phil Pearce showed an interest in the derelict mill and soon got it converted into a house. This bought back memories for Jack. Phil moved into the Mill, along with his girlfriend Sandie Merrick, who bought half the place. In 1988 Phil dabbled in crime and him and Sandie split up. Sandie then moved Kate Hughes and her brood in as lodgers. 2016-2018: Transition to Flats After swapping houses with Jimmy King, Rakesh Kotecha planned to convert the Mill into two flats, one to live in with his wife Priya and step-daughter Amba and the second to rent out. However, in June 2016 as Rakesh ran out of money and set fire to the house, hoping to on claim the insurance; unaware former resident Nicola King was inside. The Mill exploded and Dan Spencer and Ronnie Hale arrived at the scene and rescued Nicola. Ronnie went back in, believing Rakesh and Priya were inside and he was knocked unconscious. Rakesh and Carly Hope rescued Ronnie. The insurance adjuster Neville Crosby smelt a rat so the insurance company refused to pay out. Mill Cottage was repossessed in October 2016 and sold to Aaron Dingle at auction two months later and he hired Ronnie to continue the building work. The first flat was completed in May 2017 and the second flat the following March. Owners *Until 1973 - George Verney The Miffield Estate owned by George Verney held the ownership of Emmerdale Farm land and The Mill (of which The Mill was part of). The Miffield Estate leased Emmerdale Farm with The Mill out to Jacob Sugden until his death in 1972, where it was then inherited by Jack Sugden. *1973 - Henry Wilks Henry Wilks bought the freehold from the Miffield Estate in early 1973. By late 1986, the property had become derelict. It went up for auction, and was purchased by NY Estates. *2006-2008 - King family *2008-2012 - Carl King *2012-2015 - Jimmy King *2015-2016 - Rakesh Kotecha *2016-present - Aaron Dingle Aaron Dingle bought the derelict property at auction in December 2016 with his half sister Olivia Flaherty's money. Residents *1973 - Jack Sugden Jack moved into the Mill shortly after arriving back in Beckindale. Prior to this, the Mill had been unoccupied for years. While he initially lived at Emmerdale Farm immediately on his return, he decided to inhabit the Mill as a place to begin work on his next novel, taking up lodging primarily in an upstairs room he converted into a bedroom. In late 1973, Jack left Beckindale, and the Mill became unoccupied again. *1973 - Trash Trash was a homeless person who routinely returned to the village, at least once a year. Whilst Jack was on a trip to London, he took up lodgings in the Mill and Jack arrived back to find him dossing down in one of the downstairs rooms. Jack agreed to let Trash stay on at the Mill in return for running errands. Trash's residence was short-lived however, when he found a necklace belonging to local missing girl Sharon Crossthwaite and became the prime suspect in her disappearance. Fearful of being locked up after spending time on a psychiatric ward, an innocent Trash fell to his death from Jack's bedroom window when trying to flee from the Mill. *1973 - Penny Golightly Penny Golightly arrived in the village looking for her father after hearing he was staying in the village. Her father was Trash who had just recently been buried in the cemetery. Jack invited Penny to stay at the Mill for a time while she became familiar with the village in which her father spent the final weeks of his life before his tragic death. Penny even invited 2 friends, Gwen Russell and David Reece to stay at the mill for a few weeks, before returning to Wales. Penny began a relationship with Joe Sugden but when disagreements arose between the two of them, Penny packed her things and left the village. Background information *Mill Cottage (also known as The Mill) is one of the only locations in the programme to have a specifically pinpointed location on each of the village sets used in the series. Originally, appearing in 1972, The Mill was located on Emmerdale Farm land, just over the river and North East to the farm itself. Since the move to the Harewood village however, the Mill is now located South of the village at the very bottom of Main Street. *In April 1975 and May 1975, it was said that the mill had to be demolished due to subsidence, and the demolition works took place in the latter month. In March 1976, Jack Sugden was saddened to hear of the demolition of the mill. However, 10 years later in 1986, the demolition was retconned as part of a storyline where the Mill was to be renovated by builder Phil Pearce, and thus it was said to have been unoccupied for the past 13 years. See also *Flat 1, Mill Cottage *Flat 2, Mill Cottage Category:Buildings in Main Street Category:Buildings in Emmerdale Category:Buildings in Beckindale Category:Locations